Cold
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: A green flame story enjoy


**Hey i'm back for my story today and plz just enjoy the crap out of this one because this took along time to make. Rated M for language and content.**

Lloyd's POV

It was raining and thundering and of course there was lighting, I really hate storms i thought but then remembering i'm 17. My lover was 19 but I really did not care. I was the youngest ninja, Kai and Jay are 19, Cole is 21 and i don't know how old Zane is because he is a nindroid. My bed was right in front of Kai and Cole's bunk, because Kai was on the bottom bunk he had a full size bed and so did Jay but me and Zane and Cole had twins.

It was ok tho, a huge crash of thunder and lightning hit and i jumped out of bed and started to tremble. I put the covers over my head and tried to ignore the brutal storm, but I heard something, Kai's bed was moving and i took the covers off my head the see what was going on.

I look over to his bunk with my bright green eyes to see, he was uhh let's say doing something he should do in private. But he was in private i should be sleeping right now, he stopped and quickly put on his underwear,(which was his bright red briefs). I tucked under my covers quickly, i think he saw me i thought to myself. It was still thundering and lighting and i started to shiver, it was very cold and i was scared.

I was still under my covers when i felt a hand touch my back, it was warm and very soft. Lloyd i heard someone say, i poked my head out of my covers. It was Kai he just had his underwear on, yes i said waiting for him to say something. I said to him blushing you're just in your briefs,"i know" he said blushing "i'm just soo hot"he said"oh that came out wrong" he said now blushing bright red. I said no it came out right taking off my shirt even tho it was really cold. "Did you see anything" he said i sand no giggling.

Kai's POV

Ok greenie talk what is it, "i'm fine he said looking out the window. Clearly something wrong if your still up. He was shivering and trembling, he look scared and very cold. He looked at me and said "i really hate storms i thought you knew that" no i didn't know and don't even tell me not to tell the others, i would never. He said "i'm really cold", i pulled him into my bed, he was very cold.

Lloyd's POV

I was very cold but the fire ninja was very hot, in both ways. I put my leg over his legs and pushed into him kinda like a cuddle, but better. I just remembered he was just in his briefs then i took off my pants so i was in my briefs as well. Then he said omfg we are spooning. Two almost naked teens spooning, this this mean he likes me i thought no this is just for warmth it's fine. I fell asleep quickly sleeping with him, i really liked Kai and had some great dreams.

Cole's POV

I woke up and looked down at lloyd's bright green bed but he was not in his bed, i jumped off my bunk and woke up Zane and Jay. "Cole what the hell let me sleep"Jay said Lloyd is gone i screamed, Jay fell out of bed on the floor next to me and Zane. Zane said with relief" he's right there sleeping with Kai" WHAT i screamed.

Nya came running in the room "whats wrong i herd a scream is everything alright" . Zane pointed to her brothers bunk and her jaw dropped. Hey shut up i whisper, Kai's waking up. Kai woke up and saw us all around his bunk, lloyd was still sleeping. Kai put his hand on this faced and groaned "what are you assholes looking at" he forgot he had no cloths on and lloyd was still sleeping with him."SHIT, it's not what it looks like". I said omg you guys are guy. "NOOO i'm not but i don't know about him but i'm not gay, he was cold and scared last night and i'm the FIRE ninja i'm always warm" Kai said.

Ok why are your cloths on the floor along with Lloyds. Jay said "oh my god did you two" Kai cut in" hell no he's my friend i would never" he blushed a bit tho. Really Kai he is like 13 that's messed up, lloyd was holding on to Kai's neck and they were kinda hugging while they slept. Kai said "lloyd was cold and his blankets were that good" ok Kai explain why you guys have no clothes on then. Lloyd slowly began to wake and "Kai whats going on" he said drowsily. He did not stop hugging Kai "ok can u guys get the hell out while we change" ok lovers and we left the room.

Lloyd's POV

What happened Kai "i don't know i was just helping you" he said we got out of bed carrying me out of bed i blushed because we were both still in are underwear. We both went to the showers in are underwear. We both jumped in together. Kai said" sorry about what happened back there i did not tell them them about you and storms so" it's ok Kai there is something i need to tell you "ok" he said nervously. Kai will you be my boyfriend i said, he leaned in kissing me on my lips and said"does that answer your question" he said while kissing me. We walked out of the shower holding hands.


End file.
